We can be slaves or we can be lovers!
by sacred-abyss
Summary: Renji, a werewolf, decides to strike back against the vampire lord, Grimmjow, for killing his clan. In turn Grimmjow plans to amke the poor puppy dog his eternal slave;


-1"You hunted on our territory!" Renji, the redheaded werewolf, screamed into the face of the blue haired vampyre, Grimmjow.

"It's not my fault that you had humans on your territory and that we were hungry!" Renji scowled at Grimmjow then howled into the night sky. Grimmjow prepared himself. A rust colored wolf, a silver one, a dark purple and a black one came behind Renji. A blonder, brunette and silver haired vampyre came from the trees in the forest.

"Ichigo, Kensei, Shuhei, Keni-!"

"Ilfort, Byakuya, Kariya-!"

"Attack!" Both leaders commanded. The werewolves jumped into the air and flew towards the vampyres. Even tough they were outnumbered the vampyres struck back. Renji tackled Grimmjow onto the forest floor. Grimmjow bared his fangs and hissed. Renji did the same. Grimmjow kicked him off. He flew towards the redhead and grabbed onto his neck.

"How dare you think you can defeat me?! You are pathetic mutts. Our slaves! You're nothing!" Grimmjow screamed.

Renji drove his claws into Grimmjow's chest. Blood squirted onto his face in a deep auburn color. Grimmjow in turn bit down hard on his shoulder. The alpha male grabbed onto the vampyre lord's ice blue hair and pulled back. Grimmjow refused to let go. Suddenly Renji felt a burst of pleasure spread throughout his body. He let out a little groan. Grimmjow smiled as he pulled away, blood dripping down from his mouth.

"Fool! You know nothing about the vampyre anatomy. When we drink blood we service out victims. Out saliva has endorphins that release and create a feeling of pleasure."

"You bastard!"

Grimmjow tilted his head back and laughed a maniacal laugh. Renji kicked Grimmjow back. He clawed at Grimmjow's throat, leaving a huge gash. Suddenly Ichigo, the rust colored wolf, flew into Renji and changed into his human form. Renji cradled the naked wolf-man in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Renji. I tried…but I failed you…."Ichigo's eyes closed and his head slumped over. Renji let out a growl from deep within his chest.

"My kin, retreat!"

All four wolves and Ichigo's body retreated into the forest. Grimmjow smiled.

"They'll be back. They always come back."

XXX

Renji and the others finished pouring dirt onto their fallen soldier's grave. They shared a moment of silence and words of grief. They slowly padded off to bed. Renji woke up in the middle of the night. The wound that Grimmjow gave him was burning. He felt and ache in his groin which alerted him.

"What the hell is going on?" he walked out of the den. He knew the vampyre castle was deeper in the forest. He thought if he should go there alone or not. No, if he brought the others he would endanger them. He sprinted off to the east, the direction of the castle.

Grimmjow sat in his room staring at the open stone balcony before him. The only things he had in his room were a dresser and a bed. He grabbed his goblet, filled with warm blood, and drank from it. The huge reddish-brown wolf climbed the large cliff and entered his room threw the large balcony. He changed into his human form.

"What did you do to me?!" Renji screamed as he walked over to Grimmjow and smacked the goblet from his hand. Grimmjow only smiled. He stood up and grabbed onto Renji's groin. The redhead let out a shallow breath.

"You want more from me? You want me to drink more of your blood? Is that it?"

"No!" Renji cried.

"Yes! You are my slave now! you will obey me!"

Never!" the werewolf punched the vampyre back. Grimmjow touched his cheek. When he looked at Renji his eyes glowed red. The redhead swallowed hard. The light pink scar on his shoulder burned even more. Renji fell to his knees. The pain in his groin was stronger.

Grimmjow knelt before him. "let me take the pain away, my sweet."

"No! we are two different kinds! It would be a disgrace to our clans!"

A little smirk appeared on the vmapyre's face. "I won't tell, if you won't"

The heat began to rise into Renji's cheeks. He always knew that werewolves had a higher body temperature than humans and vampyres but this was ridiculous! His body felt like it was the middle of summer on the sun. sweat dripped down his torso. The steel gaze of Grimmjow's returned back to it's cerulean color. The vampyre whispered into his ear, "Are you heating up little one?"

Renji swallowed again. His body was acting as if it were in heat. Grimmjow pushed Renji down onto the stone floor.

"Relax, love. The stones will cool your body." Renji's shaking body laid down. The wolf closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Grimmjow removed his trench coat and began unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing?!" Renji asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"I am undressing."

"What for?"

Grimmjow flashed his fangs. He pushed back the wolf's long red hair. His clawed index finger ran down the chiseled abs of his companion.

"You are so rugged. My little vision of perfection."

Renji sat up quickly. He slowly started backing away while Grimmjow crawled, on all fours, towards him.

"Stay away!" Renji made a swipe at the vampyre but he ducked and sped towards him. Grimmjow's tongue met Renji's waist and licked up the redhead's chest. The wolf's body shuddered.

"My, my, you do heat up fast. Are you going to warm up? I'm a cold man." Grimmjow said as he forcefully pushed apart Renji's muscular tan thighs.

The wolf held the vampyre at bay, his claws digging into the blue haired man's shoulders. "Don't fight me little puppy." Renji couldn't hold back his soft whimper. Grimmjow held Renji's wrist and guided his hand into his leather pants.

"Feel me." Grimmjow commanded. Renji's face was already a bright red color. The scar burned, a tingling sensation rising again. He wanted to resist but his body wouldn't let him. Suddenly he felt a tongue licking at his lips, teasing him. Renji began to protest but Grimmjow's tongue escaped his mouth and entered Renji's.

Renji's hand, still in the leather confinements of Grimmjow's pants, began to curl around the semi-hard shaft.

"Rub." the word came out as a short burst of breath. Their tongues continued to collide, their lips melding with each others.

"How can I? my hand can barely move. Release yourself." Renji grabbed onto Grimmjow's pants and unbuttoned them. Suddenly the vampyre stood up.

"W-where are you going?" Renji stammered.

Grimmjow grabbed onto the curtain of his canopy bed. "Come to me, wolf." Renji began to stand up but Grimmjow shook his head. "On your knees."

Renji growled angrily as he crawled towards Grimmjow. The vampyre pulled back the curtains to reveal chains and shackles on the first two bedposts.

"What is this?" Renji asked, baffled by the technology.

"Get on the bed."

Renji leaped onto the bed and padded around. "This is so…comftable. I could just sleep here all day."

"No, my dear, we will begin our love making. Get on your knees." Renji stood on his knees. Grimmjow grabbed his right wrists and clamped the shackles around it. The wolf tried pulling away but didn't succeed.

"Vampyre, why can't I break free?"

"You are my slave, remember?" he put the wolf's other arm in the shackle. "You can't break free." Renji used his abnormal strength to pull. The bed just jerked up and fell back down , leaving cracks along the floor.

"Let me go!"

" But, my little pup, you haven't been pleasured yet." Grimmjow's pretty blues trailed down to Renji's groin. It had become fully erect and throbbed. "You can't possibly go back to your tribe that way, can you?" Renji sadly shook his head.

Grimmjow sat in front of Renji. He stared at the throbbing muscle protruding from Renji's body. His claws raked gently along the sensitive spot.

"Slave, how tall are you?"

Renji shifted his body. The ache wouldn't go away. It felt permanent and the only remedy would be for the vampyre to mate with him.

"Over six feet." he replied threw grit teeth.

"What a big boy you are. I would never do this to a subordinate but you seem in dire need of relief."

The vampyre's cold pale hand stroked the wolf's shaft. Every time he pushed down it was harder than the last. Small drips of cum fell from the tip of Renji's manhood. Grimmjow used the tip of his tongue to gently lap at the fluid. The wolf's muscular body quivered in pleasure. "Please, spare me….I-I…" Renji pleaded.

"Why should I spare you? I would never do this to anyone, especially anyone beneath me." Grimmjow said, turning away. Renji bowed his head, ashamed for even asking for the vampyre to please him. Grimmjow looked up. "Oh wolf…" he went to cradle the beast in his arms but Renji snapped his teeth at him.

Grimmjow growled angrily. No one would disrespect him like that. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out a box. "My father gave this to me… to control the lapdogs!!" he pulled out a leather-bound whip and smacked it against Renji's chest, leaving a wound open, dripping with blood. The wolf howled out in pain.

The vampyre hit him twice more before the scent of blood filled his nostrils. His mouth watered and his body ached. He threw himself onto Renji lapping at the blood on his chest. His pale pink lips turned a bright crimson color. He could taste Renji's sweat, his fear, his pleasure. He swallowed back the blood and lowered his head to Renji's cock.

His lips spilled over the head, sucking deeply, while his hand began stroking again. Renji's knees shook as he tried to steady his body. The wolf's head feel backward as he laughed. In his mind he thought, Fool! You are my slave now.

Grimmjow wondered exactly what the wolf was thinking about but decided it was just because he was being pleasured. Renji's hips began thrusting, sending his manhood deeper into Grimmjow's mouth. The blue haired vampyre was caught off guard for a moment. His hand slid down Renji's bloody chest. Renji could feel the fluid stir in his body. He was trapping it and wanted to let go.

The warm semen spilled into Grimmjow's mouth. He took several gulps before releasing the muscle from his mouth. He licked his hand with the blood on it as he looked at Renji. "If you ever make me do that again-"

"No one made you do anything. We both wanted it." Grimmjow's face blushed with embarrassment. Of course he would have never admit that the wolf was right. The vampyre circled around Renji's body, stopping at the back. Renji looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow's erection. It was larger now, ready to penetrate.

Grimmjow grabbed onto the redhead's hips and readied himself. His eyes followed the trail of markings on the wolf's back. "You have marked yourself."

"It is traditional, when we wolves come of age, to put symbols on our body. I am the alpha male. I have my tribe's marking's on my body.

"They suit you well." Grimmjow replied. Suddenly Renji cried out. The vampyre had entered him, pushing as far as he could go. When he pulled out small droplets of blood covered his erection. He kissed at Renji's shoulder and back as his hips grinded against Renji.

"How are you the alpha male if you've never mated before?" Grimmjow asked.

"It-it isn't about who you've mated with! It's about your strength!" Renji slammed his backside against Grimmjow's hips. Both men grunted, trying to surpass the pain.

"Again!" Grimmjow cried. Renji moved so far up that Grimmjow almost exited him. He slammed himself back into the vampyre, crying out.

The blue haired man bit into Renji between his shoulder blades. The warm, crimson liquid slid down his throat and gave him the energy to move faster. The chains shook under the motion, rattling in the night. Renji howled, as his body came again. Grimmjow's hips buckled as his spread went through out Renji's rectum. Grimmjow fell backwards onto his bed, breathing heavily. Renji hung limply from the chains.

"Wolf, what do you call yourself?"

Renji caught his breath for a moment and whispered. "Renji. And you?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Tomorrow night, we become enemies once more. I am not your slave any longer."

Grimmjow smiled. "That's what you think."


End file.
